1. Technical Field
The present utility model relates to the technical field of optics, and more specifically, to an improved optical package and an illumination torch using the optical package.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional incandescent or LED torches are composed of a parabolic concave mirror and an incandescent or LED light source set at the focus of the concave mirror. The light in the middle of or near the light source will be given off in a straight line, thus causing the unavailability of the effective light use since the light reflected from the middle is not strong enough and cannot realize long-distance illumination with great light loss.
There are some torches using a mirror with a double or single concave refection surface, but in a limited application space, the light at both ends is used ineffectively, the parallel light emitted from the middle is not strong enough, thus long-distance illumination cannot be realized ideally and only short-distance illumination is realized without light loss reduction.
The traditional torches are composed of a bulb, a lamp holder, a parabolic concave mirror and batteries. The bulb is used as a light source from which the light is emitted from the inner chamber of the mirror; the batteries are used to provide electrical energy for the bulb, wherein the sleeve head part at the front end of the lamp holder is capable of rotating relatively to the main body of the lamp holder, the mirror is fixed inside the sleeve head part, and the bulb is connected at the front end of the lamp holder. The sleeve head part is assembled with the main body of the lamp holder by means of threads. When the sleeve head part rotates relatively to the main body of the lamp holder, the axial distance between them can be changed, thus the bulb position in the axial direction of the mirror can be changed. Therefore, when the bulb moves along the axial line of the mirror, the light emitted by it is given off from the front end of the torch after being reflected by the mirror and can generate various different shadows.
The existing torches have the following using defects since they use the structure above:
1. A large proportion of the light emitted by the light source cannot be reflected by the mirror directly but is given off from the upper circumference of the mirror directly. The light cannot be processed by the mirror to gather light; it will become useless light after being given off from the upper circumference of the mirror, which cannot be used for illumination. Therefore, the existing torches above cannot make full use of the light emitted by the light source and the light loss is great.
2. Since the existing torches cannot emit parallel light and have great light loss when gathering light, the luminance of light emitted is low, and the illumination distance is short.
3. Since the LED light-emitting angle of the existing torches exceeds the outer diameter of the lens during flood lighting, causing the unavailability of the effective use of the light exceeding the outer diameter, the luminance of light emitted is low, and the illumination distance is short.